Mi Corazon
by PixieDust291
Summary: Lovino is young and his life has been full of nothing but pain and betrayal. Antonio offers him a deal, one where Lovino must work for him as his servant. Lovino really doesn't have a choice, however he soon finds that the reason for the Spaniard's concern and attention is more then just simple lust. His passionate kisses and sweet words elude to a far deeper emotion.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains sex of a homosexual nature, the pairing is Spain/Young Romano. There will be maid/master domination of the fail nature, slight kinky fetishes, cross-dressing, and swearing- all on Romano's part. If this is not to your liking then do not read any further! This fic is purposefully vague on Romanos' age so that the reader may decide and have their own interpretation of this erotic ficlet.

**Mi Corazon**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The bus ride across the countryside had been uneventful. The scenery was pretty, Lovino supposed, but he preferred the picturesque views of the grape vineyards back home. He sighed and pulled at the collar of his T-shirt. It was so damn hot in Spain, he hated it. He silently cursed his father for brining him and his brother to such a horrible country. Then again, out of all the things his father had done he supposed this would be ranked as one of the lesser ones. He absently looked at the extravagantly written letter in his hand. It was written on fine, hand painted stationary and when Lovino brought the paper to his nose he could smell a rather musky cologne type scent wafting from it. Who wrote letters on such fancy feminine paper like this? The point of a latter was to convey a message not to make the reader swoon and awe at the very sight of it! Who did that anyway, Lovino pondered, probably immature girls who spent their days pinning for a soft spoken word from the man of their fantasies.

The bus driver announced their next stop and Lovino gathered up his things as he got ready to disembark. He hosted the small backpack over his shoulder and when the doors opened he walked down the steps and onto the gravel road. He heard the doors close behind him and saw the bus drive off in a cloud of dust. Lovino looked around and then back at the letter. It said that there was supposed to be a house around here. He looked up again but all he could see was an absolutely gorgeous view of the ocean and the city a few miles away that was nestled at the base of a hill. He looked to his side and then turned around. His eyes went wide as he saw that up a simple dirt path there was an absolutely humongous villa situated beautifully amongst a group a palm trees.

Taking a step back Lovino's mouth dropped open slightly. This could not possibly be the place he was supposed to find. He glanced down at the letter once more. He glared at the note, balled it up, then tossed it over his shoulder. Some joke. Obviously some asshole had decided to play a trick on him. Gritting his teeth he turned to leave but came face to face with a young attractive woman. He yelped and then stumbled backward. Where the hell had she come from?! His eyes quickly noticed the maid outfit she was wearing.

The woman giggled, her shoulder length blond hair bouncing slightly "Hello! You must be Lovino, huh?" The red ribbon in her hair and her cheery demeanor only added to her cuteness. Lovino found himself blushing and staring at the ground. He managed to squeak out a hello. The girl giggled again as she walked forward and grabbed his hand. "I've been instructed to escort you to my master. He's been waiting for you all day. He's very excited to meet you." Lovino wanted to ask why a complete stranger was so excited to meat him but he was having trouble forming complete sentences. "Tell me Lovino do you like waffles? I make some of the best waffles you will ever taste. If you want I can serve them with your tea while you talk with master, unless you would prefer wine?" They were nearly half way to the villa and all Lovino could do was nod. The woman's smile was disarming as she nodded toward him.

Lovino was pleased when they spent the rest of the walk in silence. He distracted himself by looking at the landscaping as he passed by. Glorious gardens filled with bright vibrant roses that filled the air with their scent. There were numerous water fountains and crisp green grasses. When they entered the house through two rather large doors Lovino had to crane his neck just to see the ceiling. The women continued to lead him down a series of hallways until they rounded a corner. It was a large parlor with an end table, two couches, several filled bookcases, and a fireplace. Sitting in a crystal vase on the table was a bouquet of vibrant red and yellow carnations.

"Please wait here, master Antonio will be with you shortly." The blonde explained as she gestured to the couch. Lovino nodded and sat down. She curtsied and then left from the room, leaving Lovino with a growing sense of dread. He waited, and waited... every second made him more anxious and agitated. He frowned. Damn it, if this man didn't come soon he was just going to leave. His eyes were drawn to the carnations and after a moment of staring at them he reached out a hand. His fingertips gently touched the delicate soft petals. For a second he wondered what he was doing there. Doing something this spontaneous and dangerous was so unlike him; and yet even as he asked himself the question, he knew why.

"Hola."

Lovino blinked, slightly startled, and turned away from the flowers. The door had opened silently and now a tall man with short brown hair leaded against the wall watching him. He was dressed, Lovino noted, in the traditional casual Spanish clothes. He wore an overly large white poet type shirt with loose ties at the neck with pants and boots. He even wore the customary red sash around his waist like some sort of belt. "I am sorry to have kept you. Did you have to wait very long?" The words that flowed from his mouth were covered in that sinfully romantic accent that all Spaniards seemed to have. Lovino looked at the man from head to toe. He had never been one to notice the attractiveness of anyone that was his own sex, but it seemed with this man it was unavoidable. He particularly noticed the man's lively emerald eyes.

The Spaniard walked across the room and then sat himself on the couch across from Lovino. He reclined backward leisurely and grinned. "I hope your trip was uneventful?"

Lovino nodded but then frowned. He didn't like this man. He seemed to... happy. "Cut the crap. I'm answering the letter you sent me now what do you want?" His brown eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "If my father owes you money that is none of my damn business. Go take your frustration out on him." He added venomously.

To his credit the Spaniard seemed rather confused by his words. He leaned forward, titled his head to one side, and rested it in his palm. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And no, your father does not owe me any money. Well, at least in the sense you're thinking of."

Lovino frowned "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Lovino, do you know where your father is?"

Lovino gritted his teeth "He's not home, and that's all I care about. If you've found him then you damn well better not bring him back."

Antonio arched a questioning brow "You have a lot of anger toward him." It was more a statement then anything else.

"No shit!" Lovino paused "Wait... how do you know my name?" Why hadn't he questioned how the maid knew his name earlier? He didn't know these people!

Antonio chuckled "I know a great deal about you Lovino." He smiled "And that is why I have decided to help you."

"Help me?"

"Do you know how much your father owes, Lovino?" Lovino shook his head. "Approximately 766, 502, 419.37 euro." If Lovino's jaw could have detached from his skull and fallen to the floor it would have. How in all the seven hells had his father managed to owe such an insane number!? Was it even possible for someone to have that much debt!? Lovino gulped. Antonio waved a hand. "Some if that in from interest and additional fees but the majority of it is his own doing. Do not worry though, I have taken care of it." He saw Lovino's face "Please do not look so scared. I am not so cruel that I would make a boy like you pay me back for such an extravagant amount." He leaned back again and draped an arm over the couch.

Lovino could only stare at him. This Spaniard had taken care of all his father's debts? Then... that meant he and his brother would no longer have to hide from the loan sharks that came to the door. They would no longer have to worry about people grabbing them on the streets and using them as a means to make an example of their anger toward their father. He and Feliciano were free. He closed his eyes and a smile came to his face. Before he could stop himself he whispered a "Thank you." The moment it left his lips his eyes opened wide and he looked to the other man, blushing. Antonio looked surprised and then a second later smiled widely.

"So you do have a sweet side under all that bluff and posturing?" he frowned slightly "Though I think you misunderstand. You will be repaying me." Lovino blinked "From this moment on you will be working here as my servant and by doing so will repay your father's debt."

Lovino shot to his feet and slammed his hands on the table "What! You bastard I will do no such thing!"

Antonio only continued to smile "Oh, but you will." From his pocket he extracted a piece of paper and held it up before Lovino's eyes. "This is a contract that I made with your father. In exchange for paying off all his debts I asked for you and your brother. He accepted." Lovino grabbed the paper "His signature is at the bottom."

Lovino stared at the sloppy penmanship that was his father's handwriting. He gritted his teeth as anger seethed within him. He crumpled up the paper in his hands. First the man wasn't there for them after their mother died, then he just up and leaves, then the men wanting their money came and made life a living hell for he and his brother, and now the son of the bitch had done this! "We are not property! You can not do this!"

"I think you'll find I can." A somewhat sad expression came over his face "Money, I think you'll find, speaks far louder then people's voices."

Lovino screamed and tore the paper in his hands into several little pieces. He put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly down at the Spaniard. "There, now you have nothing you shitty bastard."

Antonio sighed "Such a mouth you have." He confidently pulled out another sheets of paper, and another, and another... and another. He tossed a whole stack of them onto the table. "Tare them up as much as you wish, though I wonder which the real one is?"

Lovino stared at the papers strewn about the table in horror. He gulped and then looked to Antonio "You fucking bastard." Before he could say anything more, Antonio interrupted him.

"You will work here as my servant." He stood and the same grave look came over his face "You will never be hurt again and here you will be safe."

"Bull shit!"

"If you try to leave I will immediately place the debt back on your father." his gaze hardened "You will go back to the life you had before you came here. You and your brother." Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He thought of the small disgusting apartment he and Feliciano had lived in. He thought about the pain and how often his brother would wake up in the middle of the night crying. No... he couldn't and wouldn't return to that. "I'll have Bella come in and help you get changed into your uniform. You start work immediately." Antonio explained as he turned toward the door.

"Wait!" Antonio stopped and turned "You said... you have control over my brother and I. So where is he?"

A small smile came to his full lips "He is safe. I thought it would be best if he lived a normal life back in Italy. He is staying with an acquaintance of mine. I assure you he is more then safe. That is what you wanted is it not? For him to go back to Italy where he would be happy?"

Lovino glared at him "Yes, but I wanted to go with him."

Antonio shook his head "Lo siento, but I'm afraid I could not survive that."

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed, not quite understanding what the man meant. He wanted to ask, but instead he just rolled he eyes and looked away. "Whatever you damned bastard." To his surprise the Spaniard laughed and left the room. A moment later the women from before entered with a bounce in her step.

"Oh my it seems you and I will be working together!" She grabbed his hands "This will be a lot of fun. And I have a feeling with your dark hair and cute face you will look just wonderful in the uniform!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What the hell is this!" Lovino held up the traditional maid uniform "This is for a girl!" He was not expecting to receive an answer to his question, especially not over an intercom. Antonio's laughing voice overcame the electronic static. Lovino quickly looked around but the changing room was indeed empty. He tried the latch on the door, it was indeed locked.

"It is a traditional design. Please, put it on." Lovino growled and wanted to protest, but he figured he didn't have much of a choice. Reluctantly he stripped off his T-shirt and pants and then dawned the black and white maid outfit. He was about to open the door when Antonio said "Please wear the **entire** uniform." Lovino froze and slowly turned back to see the black shoes and the black lace panties that sat on top of them. He could not mean that he wanted him to wear girl's underwear as well? He pursed his lips and then punched the door before turning back to the rest of his uniform. He kicked off his shoes and put on the other ones and then after removing his boxers be slipped on the panties. The black lace slid against his skin in a sensual caress that had him shivering. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and gaped when he turned around and bent over slightly.

"What the fuck is with this short skirt!?"

"It is a **very** traditional design. Don't worry, it suits you."

Lovino stopped. What the... it suited him? How the hell did... he glared at the mirror and stepped closer, knocking on it with his knuckles. A soft ping type sound came from the contact rather then the usual clank. Without a word Lovino turned, opened the door to the dressing room, walked a few feet away and then turned back and ran. With a powerful kick he shattered the two way mirror and stood in front of a genuinely shocked Antonio. Shattered glass was all over the floor. "You perverted bastard! Suits me my ass! What the fuck are you doing!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

What the hell was this Spaniards problem?! Fucking pervert! Lovino cursed several different words under his breath as he dusted the churros with cinnamon and brown sugar. He then picked up the plate and left the kitchen. As he walked down the hall his resentment for the outfit he wore only grew. How the hell did girls wear these things? He felt so exposed! He came to a stop in front of the study and not all too gently knocked on the door. "Entrar." was the reply. Lovino opened the door to find the Spaniard sitting behind a desk. When the man looked up to smile at him Lovino only glared back.

"Your afternoon churros." Lovino bit out. He walked forward and practically dropped the plate on top of the desk. He turned to leave but the Spaniard stopped him.

"You forgot to drizzle them in chocolate."

Lovino bit the inside of his cheek as he turned and looked back. On the plate there was a small saucer full of melted chocolate. He wanted nothing more then to grab the saucer and throw it in the man's face, but he remembered his brother and why he was still here. Without a word he picked up the saucer and tipped it, allowing a thin chocolate waterfall to go across the churros. He then tipped it back, stopping the flow. "Will that be all, bastard?" Lovino looked up to see a glint had entered Antonio's eyes.

"No." he said simply as he rose from his seat. He walked around the desk and stood very close to Lovino. "I prefer a little more chocolate then that." Before he had even finished his sentence his hands was on Lovino's butt, groping vigorously. Lovino gasped and swatted the hand away.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

Antonio smiled "It is a signal." He leaned in and his lips brushed against Lovino's ear "You don't stop until I do." Lovino growled and tried to move away but Antonio stopped him "Think of this as a punishment for being disrespectful to me."

"I won't do it." Lovino growled.

"That is your choice, but do remember what consciences your actions will have."

Lovino inwardly screamed as he bit his lower lip. _"Damn it!"_ he said in his mind. He lifted the saucer once more and began pouring, all the while the Spaniards hands groping his ass. He suppressed the exhale of breath the threatened to come out. He closed his eyes, trying to contain his embarrassment. His skin began to tingle and warm where the other man was touching. After a minute he could feel his heart start to beat faster. A fluttery type feeling began in his stomach and the underwear he wore began to feel... constricting. His fingers teased and enticed, making Lovino feel a little week in the knees. He continued to pore, even as the temperature of his skin began to rise exponentially. Damn it, how much chocolate did this guy need? He opened his eyes to see that nearly the entire saucer was empty. At that exact moment Antonio's hands moved and slipped under the fabric of the underwear to caress his bare bottom.

Lovino yelped and jerked forward. With wide eyes he watched as the crystal saucer he had been holding flew from his hands and fell, as if in slow motion, to the floor... where it shattered into thousands of pieces. He looked down at the tiny white fragments in horror.

"Oh mi, que era un plato muy caro."

Lovino shook his head "I don't know what that means!"

"I was just saying that you just broke a very expensive dish." Antonio brought his fingers to his chin as if contemplating something but then shrugged "I'll just add it to your bill."

Lovino's eyes went wide "What!?" he looked back down at the shards. It was just a piece of tableware. How much could it have been?

Antonio watched him for a moment before saying "How about I forget about the saucer," he leaned in close "if you promise to replace the lack of chocolate with something sweeter."

Lovino turned "I'm sure there was more chocolate. I will go find-" his arm was grabbed. He looked over his shoulder but his question was lost as he yelled. His body was picked up and placed on top of the desk. The Spaniard's fingers went to the white blouse type shirt he wore and nimbly undid all the buttons, revealing Lovino's bare, lean chest. He gasped in trepidation.

"I was referring to you being the extra sweetness I need." Antonio chuckled. He picked up one of the churros and swirled it around Lovino's nipple, leaving a trail of chocolate. His green eyes locked with Lovino's amber brown as he leaned down his head and swiped his tongue over the nipple in a quick stroke. Lovino's eyes only widened and he exhaled sharply. He wanted to retort, wanted to yell and scream, but every protest died in his throat as Antonio's tongue continued to lick and taste him. "As I thought, you are far sweeter then the chocolate."

A dark blush came to Lovino's cheeks. What was wrong with him? Why was he letting this bastard do this to him? And fuck why was it feeling so good!? His mouth opened in a breathless cry as Antonio's hand caressed up his leg and then cupped his groin. Those same talented devilish fingers began to stimulate his half hard erection. "B-Bastard." He managed to say, though it was a week protest.

"That mouth of yours needs to be taught a lesson." Antonio kissed Lovino's left nipple "But that can wait, I suppose. Right now you just need to be punished." His hand left Lovino's groin to push back on one of his legs, exposing the bottom of his left butt cheek. He gave it one stinging slap that caused Lovino to jerk and moan. "You will never refer to me as bastard again. I am your master and you will address me as such. From now on I only want to hear the title Master Antonio leave your lips. It you disobey you will be punished, but if you obey," searing hot fingers skimmed up the inside of his thigh and slipped under the lace fabric of the underwear. His fingers touched and wrapped around his now completely rigid erection. Lovino found himself suppressing a groan "you will be rewarded." His leaned down so that his face was level with Lovino's. They stared at one another. "Do you understand?" Antonio asked in a hushed whisper. His hand stroked upward on Lovino's cock. Lovino bit his lower hip once again and nodded. "Excelente." Antonio grinned "Bésame."

Lovino's cheeks turned an even darker pink. He didn't exactly know what the Spanish word meant but from the look on the Spaniard's face, the emotion in his eyes, and the closeness of his lips it didn't take much to figure it out. His lips trembled slightly. He had never kissed anyone before, and now this man expected to be his first. He blinked and hesitantly leaned upward. He continued to stare into Antonio's eyes and only when their lips met did he close them. That was what one did right? They closed their eyes when they kissed? The kiss didn't seem all that exciting. It just felt like what it was, their lips touching. As quickly as it had happened Lovino pulled away. When he opened his eyes the Spaniard did not look very pleased. He gulped.

"It seems you need to be taught how to kiss too." A gentile hand cupped the back of his neck and brought him upwards once more. Their mouths pressed together, fully, and sensually. Lovino's eyes widened at the sudden surge of emotion that bubbled in his veins. Without thought or hesitation his eyes closed once more but this time from pleasure. He leaned into the kiss and somehow returned it. Their lips parted for only seconds as the Spaniard seemed to change the angle. Everything he did was utterly mind blowing. One moment the kiss would be deep and passionate, then the next light and teasing, and then not a second later his tongue would run over Lovino's bottom lip. They both could not help but moan.

When they did brake apart Lovino leaned back his head, gasping and panting. "Please." He nearly whispered as he arched his back. He was so close. The hand stroking him to completion was nearly at its goal.

"Are you about to cum?" Antonio whispered in his ear. Lovino nodded. He then felt a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek "You do not need to worry, nor do you need to run or fight. As long as you are here with me I will keep you safe. Everything you want is right here."

Lovino didn't understand what the other man was talking about. Everything he wanted? But at that moment he couldn't think. Antonio's hand increased its pace and Lovino could feel the frantic rise of his release as it tingled up his spine. With a loud cry of Antonio's name his back arched up sharply and his orgasm consumed him. The white spurts of his release erupted from him and coated Antonio's hand. When the waves of pleasure died down and Lovino had gained back his ability to breath he opened his eyes and looked toward the Spaniard. The auburn haired man looked particularly pleased with himself. He smiled down at Lovino and then moved back. Without so much as a sound Antonio picked up one of the churros and used it to wipe off the seed from his hand. Then he caught Lovino's gaze and brought the churro to his mouth, taking a bite. He chewed, swallowed, and then winked "Definitely better than chocolate."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lovino relaxed into the warm fragrant water of the bath tub. The bath pearls that the maid used to make the water smell like roses used to irritate him, but over the last few weeks it had grown on him. It was now a sort of comfort, though he would never admit it to anyone. A man admitting that he liked rose scented water was sure to get himself killed. He leaned back his head against the lip of the tub and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was fretting so much over it... hell, most people in his position would be happy about it. So why did it bother him so much?

Before he knew it several weeks had passed by. He had become accustomed to his life at the villa. His one and only job really was to serve Antonio. He blushed. Nearly every day the Spaniard would somehow manage to seduce him into another embarrassing session of extremely erotic play. One time Lovino had awoken in his room to find Antonio sitting in a chair at the end of his bed. "Masterbate." had been his only word. Another time he had been bringing Antonio a margarita by the poolside only to have the Spaniard straddle him over his lap and demand that Lovino hold the drink while he sipped from the straw. The man had only been wearing swim trucks, making his rather large bulge obvious against Lovino's backside. There had been numerous other sessions; so many in fact that Lovino had lost count. However, it was no longer the simple act that disturbed him so... in fact he had come to enjoy them. His blush worsened and he slowly submerged beneath the water. Why? Why did he enjoy them? Why was he enjoying being touched and practically dominated by another man? Why did he wake up every morning with a secret anticipation of wondering what the Spaniard was going to do today? And then there were the days when Antonio would leave for some business thing or another and Lovino was left alone. One would think that Lovino would live for days like that, but no. To his extreme annoyance he would become restless and would usually lay around the villa bored out of his mind. He would eventually succumb to sleep and when he woke up he would find himself in his bedroom tucked under the covers of his bed.

To his amazement he was beginning to see just how... kind Antonio was. During each of their sessions he had never hurt him. If anything the first time the man had introduced fingers to him he had been... dare Lovino say it... patient. What the hell! This didn't make any sense! But what even made less sense was that no matter how many times they had been in that kind of situation the Spaniard had never made Lovino pleasure him in return. The man would turn Lovino into a trembling pile of need, give him his release, and then move away and go on with what he had been doing earlier. Lovino knew the man was not impotent, he had seen the clothed bulge and felt it several times. So... why wasn't the man making him reciprocate? He surfaced from the bottom of the tub and gasped a breath. Did he want the man to force him to? Lovino frowned and looked down at his feet. At this point the man wasn't forcing him to do anything. Truthfully, Lovino realized with a thread of fear, that he wanted to touch the Spaniard. He wanted to strip off those clothes and see what the man looked like naked. He was sure that it could not be anything bad.

His life here had not been as bad as he had first thought. It was peaceful and calming in a way. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else when there came a knock on the door.

"Lovino! A letter just arrived for you." Bella called from the other side of the door.

Lovino blinked and then rose from the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door a just enough to grab the letter before shutting it again. When he turned the letter over to read who it was from he nearly slipped on the tiled floor. He ripped open the envelope and practically tore out the small sheet of paper.

_Dear Brother,_

_It's me, Feliciano. I hope you are doing well in Spain! That is where Ludwig says you are. I wish I could come see you, but Ludwig tells me that it's still to dangerous because of all the lone sharks. Do not worry though, for I am just fine! Ludwig takes care of me and though he was really scary at first I've found he's not such a bad guy. It fact I believe I have a crush on him! We are living in Venice so please try to come see us when you can. I want to make sure you are alright. Until then, Ciao!_

_Sincerely, Feliciano _

Lovino slowly slumped to the floor. The Spaniard had not lied, his brother was safe. Staring at the paper Lovino guessed that he would even go so far as to say he sounded happy. He had a crush? And just who exactly was this Ludwig character? There was another knock on the door.

"Lovino, Master Antonio has returned back home!"

Lovino sighed and grabbed one of the white bath robes, tucking the letter in the pocket. Back to work.

He dried himself off and dressed quickly. He had just finished descending the stairs and entering the parlor when he froze in mid step. Antonio was standing in the room completely wet. His louse fitting white blouse shirt clung to his bronzed skin and left nothing to the imagination. Bella stood next to him.

"I want her taken care of. Make sure she gets plenty of food and keep her hydrated." Antonio said in an almost worried tone.

Bella nodded "And your clothes Master?"

Without warning the Spaniard striped off the shirt and handed it to her. Lovino pushed himself up against the closed door, his eyes wide and his cheeks flaming. "Wash this. The salt in the water will make it shrink if it's not." He then, apparently, noticed Lovino's presence. His smile was as warm and charming as ever. "Hola, mi amante. How was your day?" Lovino frowned. He hated when the man spoke in Spanish. Lovino could never understand him and the other man knew it.

"Wonderful, since you were gone." Lovino shot back automatically. He noticed the small shoe sized box Antonio was handing to Bella. "What is that?"

Antonio practically grinned "This," he said cheerfully as he lifted a small baby sea turtle from inside the box "is Angelica. I found her being attack by a horrible crow and he punctured her shell. I'm going to fix it and then send her back into the sea."

Lovino frowned "You saved a baby turtle?"

Antonio frowned "Of course I would. I can not simply leave something so cute and defenseless alone." He turned and looked down at the turtle. His gaze was so loving, so tender... it was like a knife right through Lovino's heart.

He gritted his teeth and looked away "Just make sure you put it back." He growled and turned toward the door "T-Taking something form its home and expecting it to be happy, is just ridiculous." His voice became dangerously low "That turtle probably has friends waiting for it. Take it back as soon as you can." Lovino opened the door "I'm going to go clean smoothing... or maybe I'll just go to sleep. I don't give a damn." He called back as he shut the door. As he stomped his way back up the stairs he grew more and more angry. Not because of Antonio, but because he could not understand why he was so upset.

He had half expected something to happen that night or at least by the next morning. But when he awoke it was late in the afternoon. Thinking he had missed or slept through Bella coming and trying to wake him up he dressed quickly and headed downstairs. He found Antonio outside his room on the veranda. From the amber colored glass in his liquid Lovino guessed he was drinking rum. He stomped his foot to catch Antonio's attention "I am here."

Something was off. When Antonio looked his way he neither smiled nor looked happy to see him. He merely nodded his head to indicate acknowledgment and then turned back look out at the picturesque view of the ocean. He said nothing, and a long silence dragged out between them. Lovino watched him as the slight wind ruffled the natural wave of his auburn hair. He bit his lower lip. Was Antonio still upset about what he said the previous day? It seemed unlikely. Lovino had said numerous mean things to the other man and the Spaniard had given no hint or indication that they had been hurtful. But what if it had hurt? What if his last comment had been the last straw? Lovino looked down to the ground and sighed. He supposed... he had been a little out of line, especially what with everything the man had done for his brother. Feliciano was not only safe but happy, and Antonio had said that the sea turtle would be returned to her home.

He opened his mouth but then closed it again as a condescending name came to his lips. No, if he was going to say 'Thank you.' Then he was going to do it right.

"You can go." Antonio said in a low and saddened tone. Lovino blinked. "You are free to leave." Antonio said again.

"What? I-..." he took a step back "Is this some sort of trick?"

Antonio shook his head, still not looking at the younger man. "You may go. Nothing will happen to your brother and you, I promise."

Lovino stared at him, unsure of what he meant. It didn't make sense. Why was he doing- his eyes widened and despite all his will power he could not stop his eyes from tearing up "You're tired of me." He looked away. He heard, more then saw, Antonio stand up. "And here I thought you actually cared." He shook his head "No one cares. No one gives a fuck what happens to me. I'm not as cute as my brother, I'm not sweet and nice like him!" He practically screamed "You have no idea what its like to be hurt, to be unloved, and to be alone in the dark! Have you ever been stuck inside a world you hate!?" His hands were grabbed and he tried to push Antonio away.

"Lovino I thought you hated being-"

"No!" he thrashed but Antonio's hold on him was tight and unyielding "I don't want to leave I just-" he stopped himself and his eyes went wide. What had he been about to say? He kicked at Antonio's knee, finally causing the man to let go of him. He ran to the door and had just turned the handle when he felt himself being pressed against its cold surface. Antonio's hand covered his and pried it away from the handle.

"Lovino," Antonio's voice was the barest whisper "do you hate me?"

Lovino tried to wiggle free "Of course I hate you! You damn bastard!"

"Then say it to my face." Lovino's breath caught in his chest. He felt Antonio move away from him. "Turn around, and tell me that you hate me."

Lovino gulped and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he turned sharply, fully prepared to say the words again. They died before he could even take the breath needed to say them. He looked up into Antonio's emerald eyes. They shone with such hope, pain, and the same tender expression Lovino had seen when the Spaniard had looked at the turtle.

"Say it Lovino." Antonio moved forward until Lovino was crowded against the door once more. "Say it, or I prove to you how much I want you right now." His hands went to either side of Lovino's head. He waited for several heart beats, staring directly into Lovino's eyes. Not one word came from the Italian's lips. Antonio could only smile. He shook his head "Ay dios mio, Lovino." Antonio leaned in and pressed their lips together. Lovino stiffened but after a second melted into the kiss. Their lips caressed and molded against one another, and when Antonio used his tongue a loud moan escaped the normally reluctant young man in his arms. It was like a silent victory for the Spaniard. He pulled Lovino away from the door and toward the bed.

The chestnut haired man seemed to only realize where he was once Antonio leaned him down onto the bed and pressed him into the sheets. The moment his back hit the coverlet his broke the kiss and his eyes went wide "I didn't say I didn't hate you!"

Antonio grinned "You didn't say you did either." He pressed another kiss to the younger's lips. "Come now, mi corazon, can you not just admit that you love me?" If Lovino's face could have become any redder it would have. He stammered with words and incoherent phrases until he felt Antonio press his groin against the inside of his thigh.

He shook his head and not knowing what else to say he blurted out "Stop speaking that damn language! I don't know what you're saying!"

Antonio paid the exclamation no mind as his lips trailed down Lovino's neck "Mi Corazon." He whispered again. "It means, _my heart_."

Hands slipped under the skirt to fondle his ass. Lovino opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say. He arched his back upward as he unconsciously spread his legs. Antonio's lips sucked and kissed his skin. The hand that had been kneading his right cheek grasped the panties he wore and slid them down his legs. Lovino never realized how pleasurable the slide of black lace against skin was. It was scratchy and yet soft and wonderfully erotic.

"I wonder Lovino," Antonio chuckled against his skin as his other hand caressed up Lovino's inner thigh to brush against his rigid erection "If you have been fantasizing about me as much as I have you?" Lovino gulped. "Would you like to hear some of my fantasies?" He turned Lovino on his side and pressed flushed against his back, spooning him, as he continued to slowly stroke Lovino's cock and grope his butt. "There is the fantasy I have where I am dressed up as a matador and you are down on your knees, with only a red matador cape cover you, sucking me off." Lovino groaned and pushed back into Antonio's body. "There is another one, where I make you scream my name while we have sex on the beach." His voice became even more hushed as he whispered in Lovino's ear "But my favorite, is where I take you back to Italy and we visit Rome, where you were born. I want to see your home. I want to kiss you in a vineyard under the stars." He nipped his ear "And I want to lick tomato sauce off of your body."

Lovino gasped and stiffened as he felt fingers press between his cheeks and push against his anus. Lovino struggled, not because of the pain but from the fear of the emotions welling up inside him. "Mi Corazon, let me in."

A dark blush colored his chest and even extended down to his chest as he swore and then pushed backward. The two fingers entered easily. Lovino groaned and moaned. He felt Antonio's teeth graze against his skin, leaving marks up and down his shoulders. "You are so tight Lovino. I cannot wait to finally be inside you." With ever brush of the man's bulge against his backside Lovino grew more and more worried. Was it just his imagination or was that thing getting bigger? "Lovino, lean over and grab the lube in the drawer."

Lovino gulped and only barely registered what he was doing. His body seemed to move on its own as it followed the command he had been given. His brain was in a desire induced fog where it seemed his only coherent thought was the need and anticipation he felt for what was about to happen. He remembered looking down at the bottle of lube and registering the word 'cinnamon' as he handed in to Antonio. He heard the cap open and a moment later the smell of cinnamon seemed to be fragrant in the room. Antonio withdrew his fingers and removed his stroking hand much to Lovino's displeasure. He practically growled and turned to look over his shoulder angrily at the Spaniard, only to see the other man had pulled his pants down to his knees and was preparing himself. Antonio smiled and winked at him "I do so enjoy it when you look at me like that. You are too cute Lovino."

Lovino's blush only darkened "I am not cute!" he protested even as the Spaniard maneuvered him onto all fours and kneeled behind him. Lovino's protests and come backs were silenced as he felt the head of Antonio's cock being pushed against him. Without hesitation or resistance he pushed back and the tip entered. Both men moaned loudly and the vocalization continued as Antonio ever so slowly thrust the rest of the way inside. He exhaled a deep breath when his testicles pressed against Lovino's backside. "Lovino." He said seductively. His arms wrapped around Lovino's hips and one of his hands went to his erection. "You feel incredible."

Lovino growled "Shut…up…" he gasped out. The Spaniard's size was causing him a little bit of pain, but only because the man wasn't moving! Damn it! There was only so much teasing a guy could take! "Move… you damn-AH!" Lovino cried out. Without warning Antonio pulled out until just the broad head of the tip remained and then slammed back in. Lovino could not stop the screams and loud guttural groans that escaped him. "I never would have taken you for the rough type Lovino." Antonio grinned.

Thrust after thrust rocked Lovino's body in a forward motion. He could feel himself sliding against the sheets. His arms could not hold him and thus his anterior half fell to the sheets. The change in his body's angle only provided Antonio with the leverage for a deeper angel of penetration. The tightening of Lovino's abdomen was rising quickly. He could feel the tension building in the backs of his thighs. He closed his eyes and rocked backward, meeting the Spaniard thrust for thrust. Just a little more. Fuck, it all felt amazing!

"Lovino," Antonio gasped "I'm going to cum inside you."

Lovino didn't even register the warning as he slammed his hips backward. So close. He was so damn close. The way the Spaniard stroked him in time with his thrust was driving him insane! His own hand went to cover Antonio's as he stroked one last time and Lovino's orgasm crashed down on top of him. He screamed some unintelligible phrase as he came, releasing white jets of cum all over their intertwined hands and the sheets below. He gasped and his hips feel sideways, taking Antonio with them. They both rolled to their side as Antonio kisses his cheek and gently slid out of him. They lay there, panting for several moments. When Lovino finally regained his wits he looked down to find the maid outfit in tatters and smeared with sperm. Even with a good wash the garment was ruined. He snorted. Good, he hated this damn thing. He heard Antonio sigh contentedly and then felt the man move behind him once more and wrap his arms around them. "Mi Corazon." He whispered again.

Lovino pursed his lips and closed his eyes as a new blush threatened his cheeks. Then, after a second, he smiled. Unfortunately it only lasted a little while because the moment he felt the tell-tale slide of something wet a warm slide down his thigh his eyes opened and he bolted upright in the bed. "That better not be what I think it is!" He turned to see Antonio giving me a perplexed look. The Spaniard opened his mouth to defend himself but Lovino had already delivered a fast, hard, and low kick to his stomach. The assault effectively kicked Antonio out of the bed.

"Bastard!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: Ok, is it not completely obvious where I got this idea from? ;3

This fanfic was inspired by the shota porn movie "Shonen maid kuro kun"


End file.
